youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Meet the Robinsons (Disney and Sega Style) Trailer/Transcript
Transcript *Narrator: Everyone on this planet has a dream. The question is far you're willing the go, to make it come true. Take Link for example. *Uncle Grandpa: All right, Link, knock 'em dead. That was a figure of speech. Please don't kill anyone. *(Crashes "Thomas & Friends: Tale of The Brave" Clip) *Narrator: All his life Lucas' Dream was to find the family he never knew. *Link (The Legend of Zelda): I know they're out there. *Narrator: But the funny thing about chasing dreams. is that no one can do it on their own. *Link (The Legend of Zelda): What are you doing up here? *Matt (My Big Big Friend): Desperate times call for desperate measures. *Narrator: And the journey, will always take you places you never imagine. *Link (The Legend of Zelda): What is this? Where are we going? *Matt (My Big Big Friend): To the future! *Narrator: This spring the first visitor to the future. *Link (The Legend of Zelda): Wow! *Narrator: Will discover of strange new world. and the family. *Matt (My Big Big Friend): Link. Meet the Robinsons! *Narrator: That's even stranger. *Link (The Legend of Zelda): Why is your dog wearing glasses? *Professor (Super Magnetic Neo): Oh, 'cause his insurance won't pay for contacts. *Link (The Legend of Zelda): Frogs? *Sam (Totally Spies!): Genetically enhance frogs! *Narrator: And his only way home... *Link (The Legend of Zelda): I had to find my family. *Dr. Bunsen Honeydew (The Muppets): We'll help you, kid. *Walter (The Muppets): Yay! *Narrator: Is about to be stolin'. by a Guy who gives evil a bad name. *Ethelred (The Talking Parcel): What the? *Danny (Tourettes Guy): You are now under my control. *Ethelred (The Talking Parcel): I am now under your control. *Danny (Tourettes Guy): Don't repeat everything I say! *Ethelred (The Talking Parcel): I won't repeat everything you say. *Danny (Tourettes Guy): This may be harder than I thought. *Narrator: From Disney and Sega. *Link (The Legend of Zelda): If I had a family, I'd want them to be just like you. *Thumbelina: You have to go back to your own time. *Narrator: When it comes to adventure... *Link (The Legend of Zelda): Aah! *Matt (My Big Big Friend): Dude, I can't take you seriously in that hat. *Narrator: When it comes to family... *Professor (Super Magnetic Neo): I think my wife Neptuna's baking cookies. Bake them cookies, Neptuna! *Narrator: When it comes to comedy... *Penny Crayon: I've got the caffeine patch. You can stay awake for days with no side effects! Aah! Sorry. *Narrator: There's no time like the future. *Danny (Tourettes Guy): Now, my slave. Seize the boy! Why aren't you seizing the boy? *Perfect Chaos (Sonic Adventure): I have a big head and little arms. *Danny (Tourettes Guy): (Grunts) *Narrator: Meet the Robinsons (Disney and Sega Style). *Danny (Tourettes Guy): (Chuckles) (Grunts) Get it off! Get it off! *Perfect Chaos (Sonic Adventure): Master? Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts Category:Meet the Robinsons Trailer Category:Transcripts Category:Trailers